The present invention relates to utility carts and, more particularly, to dry cleaning/laundry carts that automaticallyxe2x80x94on demand lift the contents to a waist-high level.
Ever since utility carts (baskets) were invented and put to use, there has been a need to unload them. A functional and easy to use unloading system was desired by the operators from the earliest days of use of the carts. However, in the early days the carts were not used as frequently and their occasional unloading was not considered a serious problem. Only in the last few decades due to widespread use of carts in the service industry such as dry cleaning, laundry and hospitality, back injury problems were realized and acknowledged, and the need for a solution increased dramatically. For example the Government of the United States through OSHA has issued ergonomic guidelines and regulations addressing bending and lifting in the workplace. Again, as a result of the increased stress and an ever-demanding work load, workers are increasingly forced to unload utility carts on an average of 15 to 20 times a day, multiplied by the number of items in the carts. Therefore, the need for a device to help unload utility carts is clear and critical.
One device available today that is used to help unload utility carts is a spring-loaded platform. The platform is a canvas wrapped steel frame that hangs inside a cart with four to six springs attached to the top rim of the cart. The load itself, if it is heavy enough, expands the springs and allows the platform to move down to the bottom. As one unloads the cart the springs lift the platform, therefore helping an operator reach the items in the cart. Normally the platform stops midway in the cart due to the length of the springs.
Another unloading system stationary steel tank with a mesh material sling inside, which travels to the bottom/bare floor. Wet clothes are dumped from a conveyer into the tank and the sling is made to raise the clothes for unloading by rolling up around a long thin rollers permanently connected to the back wall of the tank. The roller is powered by a large industrial motor, four foot long chain, and industrial gearbox controlled by a floor mounted foot pedal switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,367 by O""Brien describes a hand propelled loading cart utilizing a flexible load release sheet that is used to damp bulk loads.
It is therefore an object of the invention to help with the unloading of utility carts
It is another object of the invention to eliminate back injuries
It is another object of the invention to eliminate back, arm, shoulder, leg and neck strain.
It is another object of the invention to eliminate blood pressure to the head caused by bending over.
It is another object of the invention to completely eliminate the need to bend while reaching for items on the bottom of a cart.
It is another object of the invention to increase worker productivity by speeding up the unloading and sorting of items coming out of the cart.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a utility cart unloading system that is both functional and necessary. The system includes a canvas sling that is attached to a steel tube which is then installed into a metal frame that fits onto the top rim of a cart. A electrical tubular motor rotates the steel tube clockwise and counterclockwise, the motor is controled by rocker switch. By winding one side of the canvas sling around the steel tube, the contents of the cart are lifted. The other side of the sling is attached to the frame on the opposite side of the steel tube.